Disney High School
by Kay-kay-cheerleading
Summary: Read this story of all your favorite Disney characters! Live in the life of Ariel on the first day of Disney High as a junior! Meet all the characters and her friends!
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! This is my first story and I'm exited! I hope you guys will enjoy this! Please no hate! Thank you!

* * *

"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!" My alarm clock goes at 7:35.

"Ugghhhhhhhhhh," I grown as I turn my clock off. Today's a new day, a fresh start at school. I get up to get ready for school and brush my long red hair out. I honestly prefer to use a fork to brush my hair with cause it  
actually works. I walk to my closet and stare at my clothes for 5 minutes. I'm not really sure what to wear so I grab my favorite shirt. It's a turquoise blouse that ѕαуѕ, "ᏞᏆᏙᎬ, ᏞᎾᏙᎬ, ᎾᏟᎬᎪN."  
I look in my mirror and I look good. I grab my phone and send a pictureto my best friend Aurora. She has been my best friend since third grade in swim class. Aurora wasn't able to swim so when she walked around the pool,  
she feel in the deep end. I was the only one who saw it and the coach was in her office. So I went and saved her. Ever since then she's been my best friend.  
"BUZZ BUZZ," my phone rings  
Aurora, Wednesday 7:47  
ῳơῳ, ɱყ ცɛʂɬıɛ Ɩơơƙʂ ąɱąʑıŋɠ! ı ƙŋơῳ ყơų ɧą۷ɛŋ'ɬ ɛąɬɛŋ ყɛɬ ʂơ ɠơ ɛąɬ! ı'ƖƖ ცɛ ɧɛཞɛ ıŋ 10  
Hahaha, she knows me so well. I head down stairs and see my dad Triton making breakfast. "Hey dad, did you sleep well?" I say as I kiss him on the cheek. "Good morning Ariel, yes I did sleep well. Are you ready for school today?"  
My dad is the king of our household. Ever since mom died he has been having a rough time sleeping and I'm worried for him. "If I say yes would you believe me?" I say sarcastically. Dad chuckles and gives me a hug. I smile and sit down to eat my  
toast.

After I finish eating I gave my dad a kiss on the cheek and told him I loved him then, grabbed my new backpack for school. I hear the door bell ring and I run to the door and open it. Aurora was waiting there for me. I walk out with her  
and we walk quietly. I always went to a different school than her and I'm finally going to a school she goes two.  
"Your gonna love it here Ariel! I have some friends I want you to meet and you can finally meet my boyfriend!" Aurora says excitedly. "Ha, I can't wait," I say scared.I finally see the school and I'm surprised on how big it is! There is  
so much green and it looks like a castle. We walk closer and Aurora waves to a group of girls. "Hey guys, this is Ariel," Aurora says. I wave to them and smile. "Hi I'm Jasmine, I'm so glad to have you here with us!" A girl with long black hair  
says. "I'm Snow White, but you can call me Snow. And this is Cinderella but everyone calls her Cindy," a girl with short black hair says. "Yup that's me and this is Belle, Tiana, and Rapunzel" Cindy says.  
I smile happily and the bell rings. "What class do you have Ariel?" Jasmine asked me. "Umm, for homeroom," I repeat from my schedule. "Oooh, I have her two! So you can follow me to go to class," Tiana says happily. I smile and follow  
her to first period.


	2. Chapter 2

"Good morning class! We have a new student with us today. Dear,may you please stand up," Mrs. Minnie says to the class. I look at Tiana and she giggles at me. "My names Ariel, it's very nice to meet you ," I say.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you two. Pocahontas, please take the attendance to the office," says. "So, Tiana who is everyone in the group of friends?" I ask. "Well, you met all the girls of the group. Your gonna meet the boys at lunch. There's Naveen,  
/who is with me, Aladdin is with Jasmine. There's Charming C with Cindy, Charming S with Snow. Phillip is with Aurora, Belle is with Adam, and Eric and you are the singles of the group," Tiana says with a wink. I laugh, " Who is Eric?" "Well, your  
/just gonna have to meet him soon. He is cute, funny, loyal and well, why are you asking?" She asks while smirking. "No reason," I say as I start to blush.

Tiana grabs her phone and texts to Jasmine

Tiana, Wednesday 8:51

ı ɬɧıŋƙ ąཞıɛƖ ıʂ ɧą۷ıŋɠ ą ƈཞųʂɧ ơŋ ɛཞıƈ. ῳɛ ŋɛɛɖ ɬơ ʂɛɬ ɬɧɛɱ ų℘.

Jasmine, Wednesday 8:53

ཞɛąƖƖყ?! ı'ƖƖ ɬɛƖƖ ɬɧɛ ཞɛʂɬ ơʄ ɬɧɛ ɠıཞƖʂ.

DING DING DING

"What class do you have?" Tiana asks. "Ummm, I have Mr. Genie." "Oh i don't have her but Jasmine and Alladin does. You can walk with them," Tiana replys. I get up, give her a hug then walked over to Jasmine in the hall.

"Hey Ariel, I heard your having a crush on Eric," Jasmine says. I blush and start laughing. As we walk, Jasmine stops to the bathroom and I wait for her outside. Then,

ᏴᎪᎷ

A boy ran right into me. All my books fell and I try to pick it up. As I do the boy who ran into me helps me. " I am so sorry, I wasn't paying attention and..." he says and he starts blushing. He stares at me and I laugh. Our hands

accidentally touch and I moved it fast.

He smiles and says, "I'm Eric by the way." This is Eric? Wow he is exactly how Tiana described him. "I'm Ariel, I've heard a lot about you already." I stand up and he gives me my books. "Oh your the new girl everyone's been talking about,"

he says. I blush, he's already heard about me?

Jasmine comes out and says, "So you finally met Eric. That was easy." I stared at her and laughed. "Hey ummm I I'll See you some time, maybe at lunch," Eric says. I smile and nod and walk away with Jasmine.

"So, what do you think about Eric?" Jasmine asks. "He's very cute and very clumsy," I say laughing and blushing. She laughs with me as we go to class and, texts the girls about what happened.

We get to class and all I thought about was meeting Eric again at lunch. "Ariel, Ariel, ARIEL!" Jasmine yells at me. "Wh wha what!?" I say confused. "This is Aladdin, my boy friend. " I smile and wave at him. "Hey, I saw Eric earlier

before class. I have never seen him so exited about anyone before. I can tell he likes you the way he was talking about you," Alladin says. I blush and say, "you really think so?" He nods and kisses Jasmine in the cheek.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

It's time for lunch! I smile and get up to lunch.


	3. Chapter 3

"what's for lunch?" I ask the lunch lady. "Spaghetti and meat balls," she says. I smile and find everyone next to a tree. I listen to the music in the internet com, and it's my favorite song "kiss the girl." I am now close to the tree.

"Hey, wow wow." I scream as I trip over somebody's bag. I try to grab the table but its to far. My food fly's out of my hand and ends up on these girls clothes. As I fall, I feel someone catching me before I hit the floor. It was Eric.

"wow, I guess I just keep falling for you," I say facetiously. Eric laughed, "I guess so." I look into his eyes. They sparkle like the ocean blue. He's looking at me and I lean in closer.

"You gotta kiss the girl," the song goes.

He learns in, "kiss the girl," the song plays.

"HEY! You ruined my dress you little shrimp!" a girl with long blonde hair yells at me. "yeah!"to girls behind her say together. Eric helps me up. "I'm so sorry I di..." "You messed with the wrong girl! Your gonna get it!" The girl screams.

The two girls and she walk away. "who was that?" I ask. "well, that was Rapunzel. She used to be in our group. But, her boyfriend stole something very important to her and blamed it on us. Now she hates our guts," Aurora says sadly. All the girls agree.

I walk away to take care of my trash and Eric follows. "About what happened, I'm sorry," Eric apologizes. I put my hand in his, "its okay." he smiles," so I was wondering if you wanted to hang out this weekend with me?" "sure! Hmm, what is it your wanting  
to do?" "well we could go surfing," he says. I laugh,"I love surfing! I bet I'm better than you." Eric laughs then," it's a bet!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Today's the day!**

I have goosebumps running up my arms as I get out of bed. Today is my date with Eric. "Aquata! Can you help me find a swim suit?" I yell. "Coming!" She yells back. I walk to my swimsuit closet and look at all my swimsuits.

Aquata walks in and smiles at me. She has red silky hair that's always up. She is wearing her velvet night gown. "You look happy, who are you going to the beach with?" She asks with a huge grin. "Oh, just a friend," I blush going through

my swim suits.

"Well I'm assuming your going on a date so let's look for a cute swimsuit," she says looking at my swim suits. "Wait, how do you know I'm going on a date?" I say nervous. "Hey, I'm your sister, I can tell when your hiding something.

Now how about this suit?" Aquata smiles. I smile back and look at my suits.

"Oh my shells! Look at this top," Aquata says happily. It's a velvet top that looks like seashells. "I love it! I just don't like the bottoms to it," I say. The bottoms were velvet like the top, but it just looked ugly.

I look at other bottoms and I find a dark green bottoms that looks like a lace of scales. "What about this?" I ask Aquata. She examines the bottom and top together and smiles. "It's perfect! This will go amazing with the top. Go try it on,"

Aquata says excited.

I smile and run to the bathroom. I brush my hair out first then put on my swim suit. "I look good," I say to myself. I leave the bathroom and into my bedroom. Aquata is on her phone and I cough to get her attention. "Wow, that looks

so amazing on you. You defiantly pulled it off!" She says with a huge smile. "Thank you sis! I'm gonna send a pic to my friends," I say in reply.

I grab my phone and go to the group chat of the girls. I send a pic of me in it. My phone buzzes like crazy!

Snow, 10:06 Am

ωσω, уσυ ℓσσк тσтєѕ αмαzιиg! ι иєє∂ тσ вσяяσω уσυя ѕωιмѕυιтѕ ѕσмєтιмє!

Aurora, 10:06

Oᗰᒪ! ᗰY ᗷEᔕT ᖴᖇIEᑎᗪ ᖇIGᕼT TᕼEᖇE! 33

Jasmine, 10:07

A͠y͠e͠, w͠h͠o͠ k͠n͠e͠w͠ a͠ s͠w͠i͠m͠s͠u͠i͠t͠ c͠o͠u͠l͠d͠ l͠o͠o͠k͠ s͠o͠ g͠o͠o͠d͠!

Me, 10:07

T̤̈ḧ̤ä̤n̤̈k̤̈s̤̈! 3 Ï̤'m̤̈ s̤̈ö̤ ë̤ẍ̤c̤̈ï̤ẗ̤ë̤d̤̈! Ẅ̤ï̤ẗ̤ḧ̤ m̤̈ë̤ l̤̈ṳ̈c̤̈k̤̈ B̤̈ÿ̤ë̤!

I smile and get a text from Eric.

Eric, 10:09

հҽվ, í'ʍ ϲօʍíղց Եօ ԹíϲƘ վօմ մԹ íղ 5. ҍҽ ɾҽɑժվ.

I get up and go to the laundry room to get beach stuff. "Ariel! Come here please," my father says. I come out and find him in the kitchen. "Yes dad," I say. "Where are you going my dear?" He asks. "To the beach, remember I told you yesterday,"

I reply. "Awh,yes I remember. Please make sure to stay away from boats. They are dangerous and can hurt you," my father says sternly.

"Yes Pa Pa," I say. I give him a hug and then the bell rings. "I'll get it!" I say trying to not let anyone else get the door. Aquata beats me to the door and gives me a funny look. She opens the door and it's Eric. "Hello, you must be Eric.

I am one of Ariels sister. Nice to meet you." "Nice to meet you two," Eric says. Before Aquata could say anything else, I pushed her out of the way and went out side. "Be back soon, bye!"

We walked to his car and he opened the passenger seat for me. He does it like I am a queen and he says, "My lady," I laugh and said thank you. He shut the door and got into his side. "Next stop, the beach!" He says looking at me. "Prepare

to loose!" I say laughing. "Oh I won't loose! It's on!


End file.
